Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data and includes random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored information when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, read only memory (ROM), Electrically Erasable Programmable ROM (EEPROM), Erasable Programmable ROM (EPROM), and phase change random access memory (PCRAM), among others. Memory can comprise memory cells programmable as single level cells (SLCs) and/or multi-level cells (MLCs).
Memory used for some applications (e.g., automotive, aeronautic, or surveillance) can have variable operating temperatures. These variable operating temperatures may include a wide range of temperatures. Some memory (e.g., NAND flash memory) can be temperature sensitive such that temperature variations may affect data reliability. For example, writing data at a first temperature and then reading the data at a second temperature, which is different than the first temperature, can result in an increased raw bit error rate (RBER), as compared to writing data and then reading the data at a same temperature.